


Tales of Republic City

by harbingerofanewage



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harbingerofanewage/pseuds/harbingerofanewage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! This is my first go at a fic, so go easy on me! </p><p>I wanted to expand on some relationships between characters post book 4 finale, and this is the first story I came up with. Hopefully more to come. Inspiration for Tales of Republic City came from the Tales of Ba Sing Se episode of ATLA.</p><p>This is the Canon universe. This is set some months after Kuvira's attack. Korra and Asami are back from the spirit world. I assumed they stayed max 2-3 weeks. I try my best to keep characters, well, in character. </p><p>Hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcome, and praise is always a plus.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Mako and Lin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first go at a fic, so go easy on me! 
> 
> I wanted to expand on some relationships between characters post book 4 finale, and this is the first story I came up with. Hopefully more to come. Inspiration for Tales of Republic City came from the Tales of Ba Sing Se episode of ATLA.
> 
> This is the Canon universe. This is set some months after Kuvira's attack. Korra and Asami are back from the spirit world. I assumed they stayed max 2-3 weeks. I try my best to keep characters, well, in character. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcome, and praise is always a plus.

 

The Ag Ni Kai's had used the city's vulnerability after Kuvira's attack to stiff arm some neighborhoods into submission. Where they were, they were in charge. Lin, Mako, and a squad of metal benders had just been able to raid their headquarters in order to arrest their leader, Mao, and many other prominent figures of the triad. With their leader gone, and a subsequent increased police presence in the area, the lower level members loyalty would undoubtedly fail and Ag Ni Kai control would crumble. It was definitely a victory and a boost to low morale.

After Mao had been apprehended, the whole station was in a good mood, and there was cheering all around. Even Lin cracked a smile. Mako wanted to join in the revelry, but lately he hadn't been feeling like himself. He gave a couple half hearted shakes of his fist in the air, and went over to Lin.

"Hey Chief, want to go get some drinks, or... something?" A flash of confusion swept over Lin's face. "Yeah, um, hmm." Lin and Mako had never interacted much outside of work/saving the city, so this came out of nowhere. "Ohhh I'm in a good mood, so why not? Just give me a minute. I've gotta finish some things up." Mako was tense. He wasn't sure about going out for drinks with Lin, but he didn't really have anyone else. Bolin and Opal were out of the city together, Wu was in the new Earth Nation, and Korra and Asami were well, busy.

That's actually the reason he wanted to talk to Lin. He'd gotten lonely lately and was starting to have some worries.

\---

It had been a few months since Kuvira brought her death ray into town, and winter was starting to show itself. There'd been light flurries for a few days now. There was just enough snow to make a small pile on the roofs of the Satomobiles lining the streets, although the heat from their engines kept any of the frosty stuff from accumulating on the hoods. Reluctantly, people had started to dig around in their storage to find their snow shovels and parkas, knowing full well these flurries wouldn't be just flurries for long. The people were weary, and winter was not something they wanted to deal with when rebuilding the city.

As the chief of police and her captain left the station, with ruined buildings as their backdrop, they made their way to their destination, their boots squishing against the thin coating of snow on the ground.

\---

_Something's wrong here._

Mako saw the long faces and general ... melancholy, or maybe not melancholy, but but a decided weariness, of the people walking by as he waited for the chief. The atmosphere out here was a brunt reality check, contrasting the cheery atmosphere of the station he had just walked out of.

_This isn't the Republic City I know. No one's got any skip in their step. Seems like Asami isn't the only one having a hard time recovering from the attack._

_Of course she's not! People had their homes destroyed! Hell, my arm is pretty messed up, and I can't say I'm a ball of sunshine myself -_

As she came out of the station, Lin brushed into Mako and kept walking, not breaking stride to turn her head back and motion him to "come on."

Lin's rare grin he had just seen a minute ago turned into her trademark scowl as they made their trek to the nearest bar.

In all honesty, Mako wasn't sure where that was. He'd never touched alcohol. Lin, however, seemed to know exactly where they were going. So he followed.

\---

_Her face doesn't seem any more angry than usual... She was just fine in there, I hope she's she's not in a bad mood. Spirits, I hope I didn't make a mistake asking her to do this..._

Mako's worried thoughts were forgotten as they strolled up to Haru's, and he smelled the sweet and spicy scents common to a noodle shop. Along with that, a distinguishable _lack_ of alcohol.

_Hmm, that's weird..._

_I always took Lin for a drinker, maybe I thought wrong?_

As they walked through the door, his thoughts were once again violently interrupted by the pungent smell of.... vomit?

Lin spoke up for the first time since they left the station: "What the hell is that smell?" "Haru," she snapped with an air of authority and irritation Mako had heard plenty of times before. Frankly, he was glad it wasn't directed at him for once. Someone, who Mako assumed to be Haru, walked out of the kitchen and up behind the bar.

"What?! Oh, hey Chief! What's wro- ohh euh, ok yeah, I know what's wrong." He turned towards the far side of the restaurant, like he already knew what the problem was. He extended an arm and said "Taro over there has been trying to beat my Extreme Spicy Beef Bowl Challenge, and it seems she has failed, once again. Mariko! Come clean this mess up! Chief, just take a seat wherever you'd like. I'll get someone with you as soon as possible."

She seemed to be a regular here, since she turned and went directly to a small table on the far wall. Mako noticed that it was secluded, but also in a position that she did not have her back to anyone, and could see the exit. That was classic Chief, always on guard, always alone. They sat, and what Mako had been dreading finally came to pass. Awkward silence. They sat for about a minute avoiding eye contact before Mako broke the silence.

"So uhh... ahem. Are you alright, Chief? You seemed to be in good spirits back at the station, but now.."

"That, that facade was mainly for the other officers. This thing with the Ag Ni Kai's, it's a victory, really. But there's so much more we have to do. Morale's been down lately. I needed to give everyone something good to celebrate. So I played along. So, I guess the answer to your question is, no, not really."

_Wow, I didn't even have to pry to get an answer out of her. I was sure I was going to have to get her a few drinks to even loosen up enough to have casual conversation with me._

Mako looked at the burns on his left arm, which he only just got full mobility of. He still couldn't lift heavy things or firebend with it, but it was healing. Just then, Naku, a gorgeous woman who looked to be almost middle aged came to the table with Lin's order.

Her skin was a beautiful brown, only a bit lighter than Korra, and had a braid of jet black hair that went halfway down her back. She was slender, and she was tall, taller than Lin by a few inches. Her amber eyes were tired, presumably from a long day of work, but still had an undeniable feminine grace to them.

"Here you go, Lin. Beef noodles with steamed broccoli, and a light beer. the usual."

_Guess there is alcohol here after all._

"Thanks, Naku." The two shared shared a brief smile before Naku turned to Mako. "Lin here's a regular, so as soon as we saw her we got to making her food. Here's a menu. I can get you something to drink while you figure out what you want. What would you like?"

"Water's fine." Lin raised an eyebrow at him, like she knew he wasn't just here "for drinks."

_Dammit, she knows._

_You couldn't have made it any more obvious, you idiot. Water?! You asked if she wanted to get drinks. Ugh. Whatever."l_

"All right, I'll get you that water and I'll be back as soon as I can with your food. If you need me for anything, just flag me down." The woman turned and left quickly. Lin turned her head to watch her go, and her gaze lingered on the woman until she was out of sight. Her lip curled up slightly as she went, and she sighed wistfully.

_Wait, what? Chief... what? She totally just stared at her ass, with no concern for discretion!_

_She must be thrown off guard by this woman, because she'd never wantonly express attraction like that. She is used to coming here alone, though. This table, where it's at, its not so she can be on guard, its so she can admire her wherever she goes in this place!_

_Chief's got a schoolyard crush, oh man._

Lin must have realized what she'd just done, because when she snapped out of her reverie, she got a stern look and a blush on her face almost the color of her scar.

"So, she's really pretty, huh?"  
"Not. Talking about it."  
"Okay, okay. We won't talk about it."  
"Thank you."

Still a little flustered, Lin said "Why are we here again? Oh yeah, you said you wanted some drinks." "And you have water." "You.... could get that at home. "Why did you need me for this again?"

_Oh Chief. Always the social butterfly._

"I... I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Shoot."

"Well, um, hmm. Since Kuvira attacked, we, team Avatar, have been pretty busy."

Out the window, the third spirit portals light could be seen shining above partially reconstructed buildings.

"But we've all been pretty busy in different places. After Korra and Asami came back from making out in the spirit world, Asami has been busy trying to work out a new infrastructure, and Korra has been busy with a myriad of Avatar duties."

"Wait, what? Making out? Really?"

"Yeah," Mako said with a slight edge in his voice, "Bolin made sure to fill me in on it."

"Bolin's off with Opal, tracking down a report of a young Airbender in the Northern Water Tribe. I'm sure they are enjoying each others company."

"Hell, even Wu is off with Korra! He may have been annoying, but at least he was a friend."

"Alright kid, what's your point?"

"Well, you know all of this already, I know that. Basically, all of my friends are gone or too busy to hang around. My brother is all caught up in his girlfriend, my ex-girlfriend is caught up in my other ex-girlfriend, and Wu is well, Wu. I'm lonely. I didn't really have any friends besides Bolin before Asami hit me with her moped and Korra showed up in our dressing room. And now, I'm back at square one."

Naku showed up at the table again. "Are you ready to order?" Mako had not even looked at his menu. "I'll have what she has, please. Oh, and with that light beer, too. Thank you." Naku left the table again.

Lin made a point of being focused on Mako and not on the beautiful waitress. She sucked up a noodle and wiped juice off the corner of her mouth. "So, you're feeling a bit lonely, feeling a bit down. I get it. But why come to me? How can I help you with this?"

"Well, it's more than that. I'm worried. Those three years Korra was gone, and Asami was running her company, and Bolin was off with that crazy dictator, I didn't know when we'd be together again. I was so alone. Wu was always by my side but I didn't feel whole without everybody around, especially Korra. Now, we're older. We're all adults now, and we have dreams that are going to take some of us out of Republic City. I'm afraid all of our lives paths are going to diverge so much that by the time we're all together again, we'll be 'old friends.' I know Korra and Asami are together, but still. I can feel this era of our lives ending, this era of 'Team Avatar', and it's terrifying. These have been the best years of my life, these years with the gang. I hardly remember my life before Korra and Asami were in it. And I'm not ready for the best years of my life to be over."

Mako hadn't verbalized these feelings before. He didn't realize the enormity of his fears, his emotions. They took him by surprise, and there was a catch in his throat by the time he was done talking. He wiped a single tear, and dropped his head.

"Well, Mako, I know this is rough."

_How am I supposed to help this kid?_

_He's been like, like a, a son to me, I suppose. We've been through so much together. I hate to see him like this._

_Lin, you better not leave this kid hanging any longer. Say something, anything._

"I know what you're going through, kid. Believe it or not, this happened to me with Tenzin."

"Really?"

_Korra told me about her and Tenzin once, but there's no way Chief would know that I know. Spirits know I didn't bring it up._

_So I guess she's just... telling me this?_

"Yeah. We grew up together, and we were .... together, for a long while. I think it's obvious that something went wrong somewhere down the line, but I don't want to go into that too much. The point is, when we separated, I found myself at this uh... crossroads, I guess. Like you seem to be at. I had just become police chief, and now I was alone. Tenzin, he'd been my best friend, one of my only friends for such a long time, and then, I thought, things would never be the same between us."

Naku came back with Mako's meal. "Here you go!" "Thank you," Mako said gently. He gave the waitress a nod. "Naku, do you have anything harder than this here?" Lin raised her beer glass and gestured. "Um, yeah, I think so. I'll go look." Naku's face showed some concern, but she still left to look. "Usually wait till I get home to hit the liquor," Lin muttered after the waitress departed. She turned to Mako and gathered herself with a large breath. Mako took a sip of his drink, scowled, took a sip of his water to wash out the taste, then took to his noodles.

"So, um... yeah. I was scared. Tenzin had been a constant for me for so long, and I wasn't sure what to do without him. I was afraid of failing as police chief. In all honesty, I was entering into a new phase of my life that I wasn't exactly prepared for or happy about. Like with you and your 'Team Avatar.'"

Mako was suddenly assaulted by flashbacks. That first date with asami, probending with Bolin and Korra, his and Korra's first kiss, seeing Korra losing her bending, then getting it back again...

"But, you know, life goes on. And, if you're lucky, gets better."

The night under the tree. Fighting alongside her by the Spirit portals.

"I was doing good things as chief, and things between Tenzin and I, they weren't so bad."

Zaheer captured Korra, and he was helpless to save her. She almost suffocated, almost died...

"Little awkward at first, but our friendship was too important for either of us to let go of."

After she got back from the Northern Air Temple after being poisoned, she looked so broken. That forlorn, empty look in her eyes was almost too much to bear.

Mako had been trying to eat his noodles to suppress the influx of tears that was about to happen, but he broke, letting out a small sob.

"Hey, hey. Mako," Lin said gently. "Look at me." Mako looked up. "It's gonna be alright." She put her hand on Mako's shoulder. "I know you love Korra. And she loves you too. But I've seen how she looks at Asami. She's not yours anymore, she's hers. And that's okay. Look, listen to me. It won't be easy. You'll have to pretend you don't want her anymore. You'll have to stand in front of her, when the only thing you want to do is wrap her up in your arms and tell her how much you love her, and say you're happy for her and Asami."

Things Lin had long buried came a little closer to the surface. She turned her face away to keep her composure.

"But you'll do it. You love her too much not to. You and her, that's a friendship that could last lifetimes. And as for Bolin, he's your brother. He'll always come back around. Not as much as you'd like, maybe, but he will. Team Avatar may get separated, but never disbanded." Mako looked back at the chief and gave her the best smile he could muster up at the moment. "Thank you, Lin."

"Mako, you're growing up. Life's gonna change. But change, change is as good as you make it. You've got so many good years ahead of you. Don't squander them yearning for years gone by. You're tough, you'll figure it out.” Lin chuckled. "Now you've made me lose my appetite. Let's get out of here." She flagged down the waitress, and Naku came with the check.

"This was good. I know I've never been one for chatting, but if you need me, I'm always here to talk." Mako and Lin both stood up, and Lin paid the waitress for their meal. "Thanks, it really means a lot."

"Ya know, I liked this. Let's do this again sometime, kid."

The chief and her captain walked from the sounds of conversation and clinking bowls to the quiet of a new winter in Republic City. They made their way to their homes, with the winter winds howling, boots now sinking ankle deep in the snow.


	2. Bolin and Opal: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some Bopal fluff that is in the same continuity as the first chapter of this series, which I suggest you start from the beginning. There will be a part 2 to this chapter that will have a story that I hope you find interesting. 
> 
> Rating: Teen  
> Sexual Content: Nothing explicit but definitely implied.

"So, you're still having trouble with this whole metal bending thing, huh?" Opal's eyes looked at Bolin inquisitively. "Yeah, Its really frustrating. I'm one of like, two people to lava bend, ever. And I can't even move this piece of rubble!" Bolin set the ball of metal about the size of a fist down on Juicy's saddle. He moved his hands around it, made pulling motions, tried anything to get the metal to budge, but it wouldn't. Bolin have up with a sigh of resignation. 

"Hey, you'll get it someday. I know it. But for now, just take a break, okay? Look at the sky over there. It must have just rained, look at the rainbow. Isn't it beautiful?" Bolin looked up to see the rainbow, and gasped. "Woah..." since they were so high up, the rainbow that might have been a half circle when seen on the ground, now was a full circle of vibrant colors in multitudes no person could fully comprehend. "I didn't know rainbows could do that! That's amazing!" Bolin turned back to his girlfriend. "Wow, Opal. Being an earthbender and all, I'd never thought much about the sky. But this, this is incredible."

Opal smiled, then looked out at the horizon, as if she was trying to take it all in at once."It's one of my favorite things about being an airbender, the sky. When I'm up here, I feel like I'm at home. When I'm gliding through the sky, it's as if the very wind welcomes me as its own." She stopped, took a deep breath, feeling the air course through her lungs, and exhaled."You know, I used to be jealous of my brothers for being able to metal bend when I couldn't. But now, I'm so glad the universe decided to grant me airbending instead. I wouldn't give it up for anything." 

"To be honest, I've always been a little scared whenever I get on a bison. Haven't been on one much when I'm not being attacked, and being an earthbender, I'm better on the ground. Even right now, on a peaceful mission, I'm a bit uneasy." Opal said, "I think it's okay to be scared. I mean, you're quite literally out of your element up here." She paused, and her lips curled into a sly smile, "It's a good thing you have me to protect you, you're like a sitting turtleduck!" She gave him a playful push, and Bolin couldn't help a tiny smirk.

"As vulnerable as I can be sometimes, I'd never give up my bending. I mean, I don't know what I'd do without it! Growing up, Mako and I were always on the run, never sure where our next meal was, or what patch of dirt we were going to sleep on that night. Other than my big brother, the earth was the only thing that was constant. Being able to be rooted to the earth, to feel it's energy under my feet, it gave me a sense of security like nothing else could."

Opal took a hold of Bolin's hand in hers. "Well, you have me now," she said happily in a voice that Bolin couldn't help but smile at. "I sure do," Bolin replied. He leaned in to give her a kiss. His lips pressed against hers, and hers pushed back into his. This lasted a good thirty seconds before their faces pulled away, just barely. Their noses still just inches away from each other, neither one could help but smiling and chuckling as they both caught their breath. They slowly leaned in again, prepared for another go at it, when they were hit by a frigid gust of wind. 

They backed up from each other, each startled by the cold blast. "Guess we're getting closer to the Northern Tribe's waters." Opal began to unwrap a thick blanket. "We're gonna need this, because it is only going to get colder." A look of confusion sprouted on Bolin's face. "But can't you warm yourself with your breathing?" Opal got a mischievous look on her face. "You know, I never _really_ got the hang of it." Bolin's eyebrows furrowed; "But that's like, the first thing they teach you, isn't it??" By this point, Opal had gotten underneath the blanket. She propped herself up on her elbows and said, "Bolin you idiot, get underneath this blanket with me!" She raised an eyebrow at him, cocked her head, and Bolin finally understood. " _Ohhhh_ okay, I gotcha." Opal rolled her eyes as Bolin hurriedly began to strip down, and she began to do the same. 

As he was getting his undergarments off, he said "You know that hunk of junk I brought up here?" His inquiry was met with a " _hmmm_?" "Well, that hunk of junk, Miss Beifong," he toppled over as he pulled socks off, "that hunk of junk, is going to be transformed, BY ME, into a beautiful necklace for you. I swear." "Mhmm, I'm sure of it," Opal replied, admiring the flexing of her boyfriend's muscles as he stripped. "Would you hurry up?!" This Beifong was getting impatient. "Alright alright, I'm ready." "Good," Opal whimpered as the lavabender crawled under the blanket with her. 

Their naked skin finally touched, and neither of them could seem to get close enough to each other. Suffice it to say, the two kept warm for a solid hour after they crawled under that blanket, and, curiously enough, the frigid winds didn't even seem to touch the young lovers. Seems like a certain airbender had proper training.


	3. Bolin and Opal: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin and Opal meet the young Airbender from the Northern Water Tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2 of Bolin and Opal! Mainly about the airbender but there is some Bolin/Opal interaction. 
> 
> As for the state of this series, I do have multiple more chapters in mind. These have primarily been relationship driven, with some plot. I may expand the scope of this into some larger scheme, some larger narrative, but for now, just relationship stuff.

"I know we've been keeping warm just fine, Opal..." Bolin said, as he spotted the Northern Water Tribe's walls on the distant horizon, "But we should probably put our clothes back on." 

\--  
The new Air Nation is keeping itself very busy. Pema, Ikki, Meelo, and the majority of the rest of the airbenders are in Republic City to help reconstruct the destroyed parts. Tenzin is with Wu, helping set up the new Earth Nation. Jinora and Kai are going around the Earth Nation helping any town in need the best they can. And Opal, with Bolin tagging along, has been tasked with tracking down a report of an airbender in the Northern Water Tribe. 

As the two got closer and closer to the Tribe's walls Bolin had a horrifying realization, a realization that a particularly _deadly jilted lover currently held leadership of the Water Tribe. It seems that someone got too caught up in the journey and forgot who waited at the destination._

_"Oh no. Oh no, ohhhh no. No, I can't go down there with you." Bolin's face showed sheer terror. "Why not? Come on Bolin, what's the problem?" Bolin hesitated, not quite sure how to say it: "Wellll, there's a certain person, a certain _female, down there, who doesn't like me all that much."__

__Bolin scratched at the back of his head while laughing nervously. Opal stared at Bolin, trying to figure who this could be. "Wait a minute.... didn't you date a Water Tribe girl?" "Mhmm!" Bolin squeaked. "Not just any girl, uhh, she happens to be co-chief of the tribe."_ _

__"Ok, so... what's the deal?" Opal was really quite confused at this point. "Well, umm, hmmm. We were kinda engaged and then I kinda broke up with her and she tried to kill me a few times and yeahh it's, a long annnd, and complicated story."_ _

__If Opal wasn't confused before, she certainly was now. She shook her head. "Well, listen. I am going to address all of what you just said some other time. But right now, we have a job to do. And I swear on everything good in this world, if you can't man up and face your ex-girlfriend, I will make sure you never get this ass again. Understood?" That shut him up. Bolin shook his head meekly. "Okay, now let's go."_ _

__"Juicy, yip yip," Opal commanded. The three flew down over the wall, where they then spotted the two chiefs. "Bolin, just, just be quiet and try not to wet your pants," Opal instructed as Juicy completed his descent._ _

__"Opal Beifong, I presume. One of our guards spotted you and your bison, so we came ready to welcome our honored guest from the Air Nation. I am Eska, and this is my brother, and fellow chief, Desna." Opal jumped and slowly came down off of Juicy. "Hello, Eska. Hello, Desna. I am Opal. From what I hear, you already know Bolin." She motioned her head behind her, where Bolin slowly peeked his head up from Juicy's saddle, and gave a pitiful wave._ _

__Eska's eyes narrowed, and a flash of anger crossed her face before it flattened again and she faced Opal. "Well, I was not aware we were to be accommodating a guest from Republic City as well. No matter, there is plenty of room in the quarters we've prepared for your stay. We have servants here ready to carry your things, if you wish." Opal turned to Bolin, who was throwing their small amount of supplies down off of the bison. She turned back and said, "I think we'll be okay. Bolin and I, we pack pretty light." Eska nodded. "Very well. We shall show you to your quarters. After that, we will take you to the airbender's home."_ _

__The cumulative pain from countless probending matches, fights with Mako, fighting off dark spirits, going up against the most dangerous criminals in the world, did not compare to the excruciating pain Bolin felt during the silent walk to their quarters, being in the presence of his ice queen ex-girlfriend (fiancee?) and her unnerving twin brother. Not a single word was spoken, and Bolin mainly walked behind Opal and tried not to wet his pants. Only short glances were made between the two women, and it was not an altogether pleasant experience for Opal either._ _

__"Here is our destination, and- oh, it seems that the young Airbender has made his way to us." A young boy came running up, with frazzled parents close in tow, both panting. "Are you the airbender girl?! You're pretty. I love your green eyes. I'm so excited. I've never met another airbender before! Who's this guy? Is he an airbender too?" The child could barely contain himself. "Toru, Toru, sweetie, slow down. Remember your manners." The woman kneeled, placed her hand on the boys shoulder, patted him, and stood back up. "Hiii, I'm Keena, this guy's mom." She tousled her son's hair, much to his chagrin. "And this is Kartaq, my husband." He made a series of hand movements to his wife. "He says it is an honor to meet you." Opal bowed slightly. "And it's an honor to meet the parents of a fellow airbender." Keena relayed the message back to her husband with her hands. When she finished, he smiled and nodded. "My name is Opal, and this is my friend Bolin. I am so glad to meet another new airbender! It's been awhile since we had new recruits, and you're the only airbender we've heard of in the Water Tribe."_ _

__"Really?! I must be super special then!" Opal smiled and bent down, "You really are!" Bolin jumped in: "Show us what you can do, big guy!"_ _

__"Alright, I'm not very good yet, but here goes nothing." He gave a few small blasts of air from his palms. "Ooh, watch this!" He outstretched his left arm, his palm facing the sky. He started to slowly move his hand around in small circles, occasionally curling up his fingers. The group could feel the air start to move around them. He started moving his hand in larger circles. "Here goes nothing." Toru dug a rock out of his pocket, and threw it up in the air. It got caught in a current of air, and started swirling around in the air, seemingly in unison with the motion of his hand. It was like it was stuck in a small tornado. Opal was impressed with this young airbender. "Wow, you're good! And you haven't even had a teacher!" Toru smiled, and slowed his hand to a stop, allowing the rock to fall into his hand. "If I give you this rock, will you be my teacher? It's my favorite rock."_ _

__He handed the rock to Opal. It was an almost translucent blue, and it was smoothed around the edges, and about the size of Opal's thumb. "Of course I can teach you! The thing is, I can't stay here very long. Us airbenders are very busy people." Toru's smile faltered. "So, what does that mean? You have to go?" Opal nodded, and kneeled down, her and Toru now at eye level. "But, if your parents give you permission, you could come with us and live on Air Temple Island!" The boy's eyes widened. "But, it's a big commitment. You'd have to leave your home, your parents, and even all of your friends." Keena cut in: "Opal, as much as I'd like Toru to grow in his airbending, I can't bring myself to let my son run off with people I've only just met. He's only six years old."_ _

__"But mom!" Kartaq now intervened. As he signed to his son, Keena was his voice: "Toru, you're an airbender now, that's true. But you have duties here at home. How could I run the forge without you by my side?" He kneeled, hugged the boy, and then broke the embrace. "The Air Nation, they're not going away. When you get older, you can go fulfill your duties as an airbender. But right now, your mom and I need you at home." Toru hung his head low, and sniffled. His father used his sleeve to wipe the tears off of his face. "It's okay I guess... If I'm needed here, I can stay."_ _

__Opal now consoled the boy. "Hey, it's alright! You can still practice airbending! I'll show you some basics before you leave, okay?" Toru nodded his head. "And our leader, Tenzin, he'll be very excited to meet you. As soon as he can, he'll come up here to see you. And we can send you books about airbending, and all the ancient gurus! You'll practically be a master before you leave!" Toru's defeated posture now straightened up as he was filled with new hope._ _

__"Hey, we can be pen pals! We can write letters to each other! I can be like your big brother! Big bro Bolin. Is that okay with you?" Toru seemed to have forgotten his former melancholy. "Yeah! I'll write you all the time! I've never had a pen pal before!" Bolin seemed just as happy with this arrangement as Toru. "I can tell you all about Republic City, and ooh, did you know that I'm a lavabender?" Bolin had instantaneously become the kid's biggest hero. "Woah...." "And I can tell you about all my adventures, but you have to promise to write me back every time, okay?" Toru was ecstatic. "I promise!"_ _

__"Okay, Toru. I know it's going to be a while before you can come to Republic City, but you still have some duties as a part of the Air Nation. If we send you books, you've gotta read em, all right? And, you've gotta practice your airbending. If you don't use it, you lose it, right? We'll try to send an airbender up here every once in a while to see how you're doing. You're not gonna let us down, are you?"_ _

__Toru was determined to do his part. "No, I won't let you down, I promise! I'll read the books, I'll practice my airbending every day, I swear! Gosh, Opal, thank you so much!" Toru ran to give Opal a hug, and she kneeled again to wrap the boy in her arms. When the two broke the hug, Bolin spoke up: "Okay, now that that's settled, I have to ask you something. Where's the best place to eat in this town? I'm starving!"_ _

__Bolin and Opal spent a majority of their three day stay with the airbender's family, seeing the sights and building bonds with the boy and his parents. At the end of their stay, they said their goodbyes, and began their return trip home._ _

__\--_ _

__"Toru really is an amazing kid. I know he's going to be an amazing airbender, and I can't wait for him to join us." Opal Beifong already missed the boy, but she was filled with hope for the future of the Air Nation._ _

__"Me either! I'm gonna start writing my first letter now! Oh we are gonna be best friends." Bolin eagerly laid out a place on Juicy's saddle to write his letter. "Bolin, I love you." Opal couldn't help her broad grin as her lavabender boyfriend with a heart of gold enthusiastically started writing to a boy he didn't even know three days ago._ _

__Bolin was laying on his stomach, parchment in front of him. "I love you too, Opal." Opal laid down beside him, gave him a quick smooch, and rested her head on his shoulder as he scribbled away. She was then jolted into focus by something she remembered Bolin saying._ _

__"So, Eska tried to kill you? How does that work?"_ _


	4. Asami and Mako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's not doing so hot, so she reaches out for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some strong language in this one.

"Do you really have to go?" Asami pleaded with her new girlfriend. "Yeah, it's my 'Avatar' duty. The Earth Nation is shaky right now, and barely even has a government. Tenzin and I need to help Wu gather delegates from all the states so they can be representatives in the new Congress. It might take a while, but the Earth Nation needs leaders." Asami sighed. "It's just, I'll miss you. A lot." Korra smiled, and gave Asami a quick hug. She broke the embrace, and gave Asami a swift peck on the lips. "And I'll miss you too!" She jerked her head around, distracted by the presence of Tenzin. "Well hey, I've gotta go. Are you gonna be alright?" Asami nodded. 

That was a lie. Asami just didn't want her girlfriend leaving feeling guilty about being the Avatar just because she was an emotional wreck who was barely coping with all her issues. "Okay, bye! See you in well, a while!" She departed after leaving a final peck on the engineer's cheek. 

Asami was silent, but walked outside of her mansion and waved, choking back tears as Tenzin and Korra lifted off on Ugi. 

\--

"Ugh. Fuck. I hate being alone." Korra had been gone for almost a month now, and Asami was about to lose it. She stood up from her desk chair, started collecting papers she deemed important, dead set on getting out of her dead father's former office. 

Lately the Sato mansion had become much too large, and painfully silent. Except for when Korra was around. When she was there, there was never a quiet moment. There was always lively conversation. Korra's smile could light up a dark room, and her laugh could bring someone back from the edge of destruction. That, that Korra did for Asami consistently. Now that she had been alone for nearly a month, Asami's fragile psyche was about to shatter into pieces. She had to reach out. 

"I hate this fucking place sometimes," Asami muttered as she grabbed her keys, walking out the front door. She got into her car, and put the key into the ignition, and then leaned over to put her folder full of papers in the glove compartment. Sitting up, she looked at a specific key on her keyring and sighed. "Oh, Mako. I hope you have enough room in your quaint little apartment for my poor soul." 

\--

It had been a long day at work for Mako, as always. He was so tired, he wasn't even phased as he walked into his home and saw the CEO of Future Industries laying on his couch.

He began to unbutton the shirt of his police uniform. He walked all the way to his bedroom, took part of his uniform off, just leaving his white undershirt beneath, before he registered that Asami should not, in fact, be laying on his couch. 

The firebender stopped in his tracks, and turned around. "Asami? Wha, what are you doing in my apartment? How did you get in?" Asami didn't even lift her head when she replied, "You gave me a spare key a long time ago." Mako remembered no such thing, but it seemed like something he would do, so he didn't question. But when she stopped speaking, Mako realized something was seriously wrong. She had no makeup on, dark blue rings under her bloodshot eyes, and hair wrapped in a ponytail, seemingly because she didn't want to brush it, because of how ratty it all was. She was in plain clothes, and the smell of alcohol and cigarettes emanated from her. Right then and there, Mako prayed that she didn't drive there. 

"Asami? You don't look so good. What's wrong?" Asami sat up, then hunched forward, putting her elbows on her knees. She cradled her face in her hands, then rubbed her eyes and eventually straightened up to face Mako. "A lot of things, Mako. So many things-"

She had tried to keep her composure, but she was so fragile right now she broke into tears almost instantly. She buried her face into her hands as her body was wracked with sobs. 

Mako was taken aback. He'd never seen Asami like this. Asami, the one who stared her father in the face, said "I love you Dad," and hit him with his own shock glove. This is the woman who, when he chose Korra multiple times over her, never got petty or snide with her, always respected her, and eventually became her girlfriend. This is the woman who forgave her father even after he tried to kill her. 

Now, Mako had seen Asami cry before, when her warehouse was robbed and her company about to tank. But this, this was despair. Never had he seen Asami Sato, the CEO of an empire in industry, so utterly broken. The enormity of it shook him to the bone. 

"Oh, Asami. Come here." The firebender sat down on his couch and wrapped his arms around this shell of a woman he almost didn't recognize. She leaned over,laid her head on his chest, and wept. 

Mako wasn't sure what to do. Him and Asami hadn't been that close in a long time. He decided to just hold her tight, stroke her hair, and softly repeat "Shhh, it'll be okay," and let her weep. It took her about ten minutes to settle down. 

When Asami stopped crying, she finally noticed just how firm and warm his grip on her was. Since he was in his undershirt, Asami could see Mako's bare arms. She could see the burn scars that went halfway up his left arm, and his bare right arm, which still tensed with sculpted muscle. All of a sudden she didn't want to leave Mako's embrace. This is the first time she didn't feel like dying in what seemed like ages. Quickly she realized what a betrayal of Korra it would be if she caved to this desire, so she slowly lifted her head off of Mako's chest, and he unwrapped his arms from her. 

Her eyes were more bloodshot than before and now filled with tears. Mako stood up. "Hey, I'm gonna get you some tissues, alright? Do you want some tea? Or water? You've been eating, right?" Asami weakly nodded her head "no." Mako kneeled down in front of her. "Gosh, Asami, you've gotta eat. You need to take care of yourself." She meekly nodded. Mako stood up again, "Shit, I don't think I have any food here. I'll run and go get some. But first, you need some water." He got a cup, filled it with water from the sink, handed it to Asami, and rushed out the door to get his friend food. 

He was back in ten minutes, and returned to see that Asami hadn't moved, but thankfully drank half the glass of water."Okay, quickest thing I could get was a box of noodles for each of us. Here." He handed her a box of noodles, along with chopsticks. She opened the box tentatively, and took a bite. "Thank you," she whispered. "You're welcome. Now, just take your time, fill up your stomach, and then we can talk. If you want." 

The two sat and ate in silence for a few minutes, until Asami set down her chopsticks. Mako finished his bite so he could pay proper attention. "I'm sorry for doing this to you, Mako. It's just, I just- I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to be with someone." Mako's eyes full of compassion, he replied, "Don't worry about me. I totally understand. Truth be told, I got so lonely a while back I actually reached out to Lin. I knew you and Korra had a lot on your plates, so I didn't want to bother you. After I talked to her, I felt so much better. You've just gotta lean on your friends sometimes." 

"Well, I guess this is me leaning on you. I've just had so much trouble functioning lately. I've got so much work, so I stay up way too late. Mainly because I hate my house. Every time I walk back in the door I see some, some vision of my father playing with me when I was young. Sometimes, on bad days, I see my mother."

"I can barely sleep anymore. Most nights I wake up from nightmares of that day."

"I'm trying so hard to be what everyone needs me to be, but Mako, how can I run my company when I can't even feed myself? Can't even bathe myself half the time?" 

Mako sighed. "Asami, you're dealing with with a lot right now, nobody can fault you for struggling-" 

"At least when Korra was around I could at least pretend everything was okay for a while! With her around, I could actually take my mind off the fact that I'm an orphan now! When she was around, getting out of bed didn't seem like trying to get out of a pit of quicksand! But NOW, now she's off in the Earth Nation and spirits only know when she'll be back. Now, half the time I can't even tell my right shoe from my left. I'm so useless without her." Feeling physically drained and now crying again, she slumped back into the couch and wiped her face with her sleeve. 

Mako went into his room and returned with a handkerchief, and handed it to Asami. "Asami, you are so many things, but useless has never been one of them, so don't ever believe it for one second. You're grieving for spirits sake, so don't get down on yourself for not being able to function like usual. You were nearly killed and your father died before your eyes, it would be cruel of anyone to fault you for not being the workhorse you used to be." 

Mako paused, and Asami silently took some umbrage at Mako's use of the word workhorse. He took a deep breath and spoke again. 

"Asami, I know what being alone is like. When Korra is gone, it seems like her and Raava suck up the light in the room and take it with them. 

But you don't need to face this yourself. Go get what you need from your house, and stay here for a while. I wish you could take a break, but I know you need to work, and it'll be better to do it here, where everything doesn't remind you of your father.

I can make you meals, wash your clothes, whatever you need. Until you're ready to go home by yourself or until Korra gets back, my home is your home. Does that sound okay to you?" 

Asami mulled this idea over, thinking that Korra may not be completely agreeable with the idea of her staying with their ex. In the end, she decided that Korra would just have to come to an understanding, because Asami was a wreck and she needed somebody to watch over her. "That... sounds okay. Thank you so much, Mako."

Mako put his burnt hand on her shoulder. "Anything for my friend." He put his other hand on her other shoulder. "Now, let's get you washed up. Go take a shower in my bathroom, and I can get you some of my clothes to wear tonight. We'll get your stuff tomorrow, okay?" "Okay." Mako hugged her again, then went to find some clothes that might fit her. 

Although Korra was the love of her life, Asami had never loved her firebender friend so dearly as she did now. Slipping out of her clothes and into his warm shower, she thanked the spirits for Mako's boundless generosity. She knew now that everything was going to be okay, eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just wanted to let you know that this is not going to turn into some weird Masami thing. I love Korrasami and I hope that I portrayed well enough that the situation was just one friend reaching out to the other for help. 
> 
> Also, I have not forgotten about this shows namesake herself, Korra. She will be the feature of the next chapter.


End file.
